I'll stand by you
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: song fic i've never done one before i love this song Ron and hermione thing of the troubles that lie ahead summer after 6th year at the burrow.


I've been through a lot of things in my life, my brothers have always tormented me, I've had to face my worst fear of spiders, I've almost lost my sister and my father to the Dark Lord, I've been poisened, I've seen death, and not to mention I'm about to go fight the Dark Lord along with my best friends. Harry and Hermione. With all that's happened to me over the years, everything seems to turn out alright. But bloody hell there is just one thing I can't bare, and that is to see Hermione Granger cry. Mostly it's my fault I know, but other times it seems as if I'm the one whose arms she falls into and my shoulder is the one she cries upon. Tonight was the night all her tears were going to go away. As I walked downstairs I found her sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place crying.

"Hermione Why are you crying?"

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "It's going to be alright." I said lying my cheek on the top of her head. "Let it out." I whispered.  
_Dont be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause Ive seen the dark side too_

"Ron," she cried. "I'm so scared."_  
When the night falls on you  
You dont know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_  
"Me too." I said holding her in my arms.  
_Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you_

She let go of me and started pacing back and forth, "You know I thought I would be able to handle all this but the thought of losing my parents, losing Harry and you and everyone around me and even me dying its terrifying, I was going to grow up, get married, have little redheaded children, live in a little burrow like this one or something, work as a professor or a librarian or something and still have you and Harry as my best friends. I may never have that life I've dreamed of Ronald." _  
_  
So if youre mad, get mad  
Dont hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?

"Quit being so selfish You can still have that Hermione, you are a beautiful talented witch, you can do anything you want, you think I don't want the same thing there are a billion places I want to see I want to have kids and I want to get married, and live a normal life, but we need to stick by Harry his life is in more danger than anybody's right nowyou need to choose a path fight with me or harry or...what do you mean little redheaded children."  
_I get angry too  
Well Im a lot like you_

_  
When youre standing at the crossroads  
And dont know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if youre wrong_

"I choose the path of you Ron, I'll stand by you, I'll fight for you, I.. Love.. You."

I stood there dumbstruck, I did love her I loved her so much she meant everything to me. But the thoiught of saying those three words to her and losing her I couldn't handle it. I didn't say it back but I felt it. I walked over to her lifted her chin for our lips to connect, and I kissed her passionately. I've never done that before where it actually meant something. Her hand roamed over my body as she parted her lips for me to enter my tongue. It was like a bolt of electricity wenht through my body, and I couldn't breath she took my breath away. I roamed my hands up and down her back. And she pulled me over to the couch. She sat first and I followed after her.

_Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And Ill never desert you  
Ill stand by you_

"I'll never leave you." I managed to say before she caught my lips again.

_When the night falls on you, baby  
Youre feeling all alone  
You wont be on your own_

_Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And Ill never desert you  
Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
_


End file.
